


新年快乐

by RoEstel



Series: 米扎flo萨 现代AU 作曲歌手扎/经纪人萨 [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Manager Salieri, Overworking, Sinegr Mozart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 现代AU，延续了之前《沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的幸运数字》的设定，自由创作者莫扎特与他的经纪人兼作曲搭档萨列里的故事。这是他们确立关系之后的第一个新年，但他俩正在冷战之中。这一年，莫扎特35岁。18年初上海法扎无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 米扎/flo萨
Series: 米扎flo萨 现代AU 作曲歌手扎/经纪人萨 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946587
Kudos: 3





	新年快乐

还有五个小时就是新的一年了。

这本该是莫扎特与萨列里共度的第一个跨年夜，他们早就约定好了要去时代广场，用厚厚的衣服和围巾掩盖自己的身份，躲在人群里一起倒数，然后在新年到来的那一刻于漫天的烟花中接吻。

……

好吧，这主要是莫扎特的提议。

但是萨列里可一点都没有不乐意！天地良心，莫扎特可不会拉着自己的男朋友去做一些会让他觉得不舒服的事情，在这一点上流行小天王沃尔夫冈·莫扎特觉得自己超级贴心。

可惜的是，比起莫扎特会不会拽着他做一些令自己不爽的事情，萨列里更希望莫扎特能对他自己更“贴心”一点。无论是他在媒体口中的名声，还是他自己的身体状况，莫扎特似乎一点都不在意。他奋笔疾书地创作，日夜不歇地排演录制，仿佛他已时日不多。

这不是凡人的躯体可以承载的，萨列里开始拒绝为莫扎特买咖啡，但很快莫扎特就自己购置了咖啡机和咖啡豆，在自己家里有模有样地做起现磨咖啡。说实话，那天萨列里到莫扎特家，开门就看到自己的男朋友端着一杯热气腾腾的黑咖啡，邀功似的问他要不要尝一尝自己的“爱心咖啡”的时候，好脾气的经纪人差点没一把夺过咖啡扔出窗外。

那天，他们毫无疑问地因为咖啡的问题吵了一架，这是他们在一起之后的第一次争吵，争吵的核心落在莫扎特对于自己身体健康的不上心。莫扎特执意认为这是他自己的事情，他喜欢无休无止地创作，不然灵感会堆积在他的脑海中无处可去。他认为除了创作之外，自己也有花一个男朋友应该分配给伴侣的时间给萨列里，所以萨列里不应该这样限制他的自由——即便他的出发点是好意。

萨列里看着像只炸毛蓝山雀的莫扎特，沉重地叹了一口气，转身离开了莫扎特家。关上门的时候，他听到了瓷杯被摔在地上碎裂的声音。

那次争吵不欢而散，他们也都没再提起。莫扎特依旧会一杯杯地给自己灌咖啡，彻夜不眠。他塞给萨列里的琴谱上时而会有咖啡渍。萨列里开始沉默地守在奋笔疾书的莫扎特身边帮他收拾一地的铺子，偶尔也会帮他记谱。他还替莫扎特推掉了几乎所有的节目和广告邀请。这样起码能分担一些年轻歌手的工作压力。

但争吵还是没有停下，好几个深夜，也许是因为疲惫带来的焦躁使然，萨列里与莫扎特又争吵过几次。争吵的结局有两次是带着怒火的做爱，剩下的几次是萨列里在客厅的黑暗中在沙发上沉默地坐了一夜，看着不远处书房半开的门中投出的暖光。

但无论他们吵得怎么样，第二天的时候他们都会像是有什么不言而喻的共识一样回到日常的相处模式中，一起弹琴创作，或者是莫扎特去录音棚萨列里去处理作为经纪人的事务。

因为无论萨列里怎样气恼，莫扎特都知道萨列里爱着他——能让萨列里这种波澜不惊的人有这么大的反应他也是独一无二；正如无论莫扎特怎样的不听萨列里的劝告，萨列里都知道莫扎特爱着他——不然最烦被约束的莫扎特早就头也不回地摆脱他了。

————————————————————

转折出现在十二月。

入冬之后的纽约变得很冷，张开嘴巴吸入空气就像是吃了一口轻软的冰沙。人们开始穿上厚厚的毛衣和羽绒服，围上各式各样的围巾，在漫天的大雪中捧着一杯热气腾腾的饮料。

萨列里喜欢冬天，这是一个令人感到平静的季节，不似其他的季节充斥着令他无所适从的欢腾与盎然。尤其是雪后，那样的洁白和平静，是萨列里最爱的，也是最能让他有创作灵感的。

但是这一年的冬季，袭击了萨列里的恋人。

平日的高强度工作加上每年冬天都不会缺席的流感大爆发，莫扎特不幸中招，但早已习惯了时不时有点小毛病的流行歌手兼创作者并未当回事，吃了点之前开的处方药就没多在意。萨列里又正巧在为莫扎特的新专辑而四处奔波安排，没能天天都陪着莫扎特一起工作，也就没法好好留意恋人的身体状态。

直到有一天莫扎特在为朋友创作一首传统安魂曲的时候突然晕倒在了自己的书桌上，刚刚好被风尘仆仆地回到莫扎特家的萨列里看到。

这天，几乎全美国的娱乐小报头条都是流行小天王、音乐神童沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特病危的消息（社交网站上甚至还有人谣传了他的逝世）。萨列里作为莫扎特的经纪人在第一时间澄清了谣言之后就拒绝了所有的媒体来访，并通知了莫扎特的父亲与姐姐。

脑膜炎，能救回来全托了现代医学的先进和莫扎特这个上帝宠儿的运气。这个没心没肺的小天才终于在病床上睁开眼睛的时候，第一眼看到的就是许久不见的父亲和姐姐。

没有安东尼奥。

直到出院，莫扎特都没有看到自己的男朋友，这让在死亡线上走了一遭的音乐家十分不爽，看在上帝的份上，圣诞节他都没有出现！还是南内尔在网上给他找到了萨列里主持莫扎特新专辑的新闻发布会，莫扎特才得以看到自己的男朋友。

男——朋——友，哼。

莫扎特一边撅着嘴一边打开了自己公寓的门，不得不承认他还是有一点点小期望能看到萨列里在家里。

不然这里也算不上“家”了。

安东尼奥·萨列里正安静地坐在沙发上，在整理着什么文件，看起来应该是跟自己的新专辑相关的。

“安东尼奥！”

莫扎特不确定自己是该表现得冷漠一点以体现自己对男朋友都没有来医院探望自己的抱怨，还是应该遵从自己心底上浮着的、看到萨列里的兴奋感，所以这声呼唤听起来语气纠结。萨列里抬头望向门口的莫扎特，那双琥珀色的眸子里看不出什么特别的情感，也没有什么与男朋友重逢该有的喜悦。莫扎特觉得自己的心沉了五分，他又喊了一遍。

“安东尼奥……”

“莫扎特。”

萨列里终于回应了，但叫的却又是莫扎特的姓氏，他收回视线，把茶几上的文件叠在一起简单地收拾了一下，然后站起身走近还站在门口没有脱鞋也没有放下包的莫扎特。

“你专辑的事情基本上都弄完了，你可以看看那些文件。”萨列里没有直视莫扎特的双眼，他的目光像是落在很远的地方，继而他轻轻地叹了口气注视着莫扎特大病初愈还有些苍白的脸，“你知道我有多绝望吗，那天我打911的时候？”

经纪人的声音很轻，但落在莫扎特的心上却重若千钧。莫扎特之前也隐约猜到了萨列里没去医院可能是因为自己不注意身体所以生气得不去看他，但他没料到真的是因为这个……他是指，萨列里真的能因为这个气成这样。

“对不起，安东尼奥，对不起。”

骄傲的小天才垂下脑袋乖乖认错，这是第一次，第一次在两人的争吵中，有人主动认错。莫扎特只是简单地换位思考了一下如果是自己看到萨列里晕倒在自己的面前自己会有怎样的感觉，就意识到了问题的严重性。

但也许有点儿太晚了。

萨列里缓缓地眨了一下眼，看不出来他是否对于莫扎特的歉意感到惊讶。他抬起一只手轻抚上恋人的脸庞，小心翼翼得像是莫扎特是个脆弱的瓷娃娃。

然后他吻了一下莫扎特的额头，又轻碰了一下莫扎特微凉的双唇。

“我爱你，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”

然后他离开了。从莫扎特的身边绕过，走出了公寓。

————————————————————

莫扎特若有所失地摸了摸自己的双唇，两天前萨列里吻上自己的触感还隐约留在那儿，而现在他已经不在了。

还有十分钟就是新的一年了，纽约广场上人们的兴奋与喜悦几乎真实可感。但尽管如此，深冬的纽约还是那样的冷。莫扎特把围巾又往上拉了拉，盖住自己的嘴唇和鼻尖。

他还是在期待，就像前两天他拧动公寓门钥匙的时候那样带着有些小过分的期待——就像在一年里表现得不怎么乖的孩子还是会期望圣诞老人会给自己礼物那样。

莫扎特爱萨列里，萨列里也爱莫扎特。

萨列里也爱莫扎特，莫扎特爱萨列里。

莫扎特爱萨列里，萨列里也爱莫扎特。

萨列里也爱莫扎特，莫扎特爱萨列里。

我们的大明星执拗地在心底对自己重复着两句简单的主谓宾句子，一边左右脚小幅度地跳着运动取暖。去年的这个时候他好像在作曲，因为那天早些时候他在出门买咖啡的路上被灵感击中，回家就写写改改了一天一夜，丝毫没有在意指针是什么时候走过十二的。

可是今年与安东尼奥约好了啊，他不会不来的吧，他不能不来！莫扎特跺了一下脚，盯着自己脚尖沾上的雪。他会来的！因为他没说过他不会来，所以他会来的！

“……因为安东尼奥是个死脑筋的顽固意大利人。”

“正因为我是个死脑筋的顽固意大利人，才能照顾好你。”

莫扎特抬起头，看到萨列里拿着两杯咖啡站在他的面前，就像很久很久之前，他们认识的第4天那样。莫扎特没有再在故意抑制自己见到恋人的兴奋，一把抱住了眼前的人，差点使得他洒了手中的咖啡。

“安东尼奥，我就知道你会来的！你再不出现我就要冻死在纽约街头啦~没了你我可怎么办呀。” 

萨列里把手里的咖啡递给蹦蹦跳跳的爱人，莫扎特接过，小声地赞美着一边喝了一大口。这一刻，两个人像是达成了又一个心照不宣的约定。

“……新年快乐，沃菲。” 

“新年快乐，安东尼奥！”

FIN

Bonus：

【他奋笔疾书地创作，日夜不歇地排演录制，仿佛他已时日不多。】

Alexander Hamilton：来跟我一起干吧。  
（How do you write like you’re running out of time?  
Write day and night like you’re running out of time?）


End file.
